


Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 5

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sitcom, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Promo]Announcer [voiceover]:Later today on D-TV, follow the continuing, zany antics of Soundwave and his petite army of companions inAll My Cassettesas they serve Lord Megatron in crushing the Autobots while having fun along the way.
Series: Transformers Television [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 5

[Promo]

 **Announcer [voiceover]** : Later today on D-TV, follow the continuing, zany antics of Soundwave and his petite army of companions in _All My Cassettes_ as they serve Lord Megatron in crushing the Autobots while having fun along the way.

[Excerpt]

 **Scene:** (The silhouette of a figure with dimly glowing yellow eyes is standing with its back to the wall of a dark room. Five smaller figures of various shapes and body types stand in a semi-circle in front of the silhouette, their beady little eyes glowing brightly in the gloom.)

 **Soundwave:** Statement: zzzzzz.

 **Rumble:** Okay, he's **finally** in recharge. Remember the bet, Frenzy. You only win the pot if all five of us fit in his chest at the same time.

 **Frenzy:** Yeah, yeah.

 **Ravage:** Meow!

 **Rumble:** Then let's do this. On the count of five, leap and transform. One... Two... Three...

 **Announcer [voiceover]** : _All My Cassettes_ , only on D-TV.


End file.
